The present invention relates to methods and systems for processing anonymous and unknown calls in a telecommunications network. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for forwarding anonymous and unknown calls to a predetermined destination, such as a voice mail system, without terminating the calls at the called party end office.
Telecommunications service providers currently allow subscribers to place anonymous calls, i.e., calls in which the calling party address cannot be displayed by the called party. In an SS7 network, an anonymous call is initiated by sending an initial address message (IAM) message with the calling party address field marked as private. Marking the calling party address as private prevents the called end user from using a caller identification feature to display the directory number from which the call originated. This is undesirable since the called end user may wish to identify and/or screen calls from undesirable sources, such as telemarketers.
An unknown call is a call that lacks any calling party information. An unknown call can occur when the call originates from a multifrequency (MF) analog trunk that does not provide automatic number identification (ANI). Since there is no calling party address information from an unknown call, the caller cannot be identified. Like anonymous calls, the called party cannot use a caller identification feature to identify and screen unknown calls.
One conventional solution to processing both anonymous and unknown calls is to play an announcement to the caller and release the call. For example, when an IAM message arrives at a called party end office and the calling party address is marked private, the called party end office performs a lookup in a line options database using the called party number to determine options for the called party. The conventional option for anonymous calls is rejection. Accordingly, the entry in the database for the called party number includes a parameter that instructs the end office to reject an anonymous call. This parameter is referred to as anonymous call rejection (ACRJ).
When a called party end office receives an anonymous call and determines that the called party has the ACRJ feature, the called party end office either plays an announcement to the calling party or instructs the calling party end office to play an announcement to the calling party. The announcement might be, xe2x80x9cthe party whom you have called does not accept calls from anonymous sources. If you desire to contact this party, please unblock your number and call again.xe2x80x9d Following the announcement the called party end office sends a release message to the calling party end office to disconnect the call. Thus, the calling party is required to unblock his or her directory number and attempt to reestablish the call.
Requiring an anonymous caller to hang up and reestablish a call is undesirable because it places an unnecessary burden on the caller. For example, if the calling party and the called party are not in the same local service area, the calling party must make two long distance telephone calls in order to contact the called party. The calling party must first attempt to establish the call anonymously and receive the rejection. The calling party must then contact his or her local end office, usually using a predetermined dialed feature code, and unblock his or her number. Once the calling party unblocks his or her number, the calling party must redial the number for the called party.
If the calling party is someone with whom the called party desires to communicate, it might not be desirable to require the calling party to unblock his or her number and make an additional telephone call. However, this is the only alternative in a conventional telecommunications network because anonymous calls can either be accepted or rejected, i.e. released. As a result, there exists a need for novel methods and systems for processing anonymous and unknown calls that provide increased call processing flexibility.
A method for processing anonymous and unknown calls includes receiving a call signaling message for establishing a call with a calling party at a called party end office switch. The switch determines whether the call is anonymous or unknown based on the call signaling message. In response to determining that the call is anonymous or unknown, the switch forwards the call to a predetermined destination directory number.
A system for receiving anonymous and unknown calls includes a receiver for receiving call signaling messages. A call forwarder parses the call signaling messages and determines whether the messages originate from an anonymous or an unknown caller. If the call forwarder determines that a call originates from an anonymous or unknown source, the call forwarder accesses a line options database to determine whether an anonymous call forwarding feature is active. In response to determining that the anonymous call forwarding feature is active, the call forwarder forwards the call to a predetermined destination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide novel methods and systems for processing anonymous and unknown calls.
An object of the invention having been stated hereinabove and which is achieved in whole or in part by the present invention, other objects will be evident as the description proceeds, when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings as best described hereinbelow.